Un Sentir
by rorika
Summary: Esta es una historia UA en donde la familia de Leorio acogio al huerfano de Kurapica. El cual con el tiempo se da cuanta de los sentimientos que tiene por el pelinegro. Esta este es mi primer fic asi que espero que disfruten de él y me den consejos.
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada los personajes de esta historia

no me pertenecen sino al mangaka.

Segundo pos esta es mi primera ves haciendo esto

así que espero que les guste y claro esta,

x favor dejen comentarios su opinión

es importante para mi.

**Un Sentir**

**Capi 1**

Se encontraba un chico reclinado sobre el borde de una ventana abierta con un mirar azul cielo, perdido entre los tonos rojizos de un atardecer. Mientras los céfiros jugaban con sus rubios mechones; se pensaría que fuera una escena de un cuadro de arte sino fuera por las circunstancias no eran nada favorables para el ojo azul. Quien no salía de su pensar aquellos sucesos que habían ocurrido justo en la primavera de su nuevo comienzo, en ese colegio escogido por él y un pelinegro de tez algo tostada y ojos negros. El cual había elegido el lugar por tener en referencia que muchos doctores famosos se graduaron ahí, así también su padre, y que justo en esa institución los padres de ambos se conocieron.

Suspiro por aquel pensamiento tan infantil pero de cierto modo, no le desagradaba que el pelinegro pensara en aquel asunto a pesar de que supuestamente habían prometido dejar el pasado en el pasado. Promesa que fue su punto de salvación como aquella sonrisa que propuso como cello aquel chico, quien lo salvo de la oscuridad y el dolor después de la perdida de su familia. Sonriendo al recordar todo lo que ocurrió después, cuando el mencionado chico suplico, berrincho eh incluso un espectáculo solo para conseguir que los padres de este optaran por coger la custodia del rubio niño huérfano. Quien seria llevado a un orfanato aunque los padres ya tenían en mente adoptarlo, sin necesidad de tanto escandalo...

Volvió a suspirar con un rostro que demostraba algo de preocupación como si volviera a su actual situación, lo que había provocado la actual escena y como la vida se le fuera en una frase. Casi suspirando dice

-Solo por un choque...

Recordando sin querer lo que ocurrió ese mismo día en la mañana.

**FLASH BACK**

Corrían apresuradamente dos chicos vestidos de uniforme, un pantalón de tela negro camisa blanca con chaleco amarillo patito con un escudo del lado derecho en hilo color vino bordado y zapatos negros de cuero, y sus maletines negros.

Corrían por la vereda como si sus vidas dependían de ellos y de hecho lo hacían pues no podían llegar tarde justo el primer día de clases. Entrando con las últimas antes que el conserje cerrara la puerta de rejas. Pasan cual corredores pasando la línea de meta.

Exhaustos apoyados en sus rodillas el rubio miro al pelinegro enojado

-Era realmente necesario que te pusieras a negocias con el tendero solo por un mísero pan!

entre jadeos pero que no disminuía la intensidad de sus palabras.

-Sí! era más que necesario, no le iba a dar más de mi quincena por sus míseros panes.

respondió con igual intensidad lo que provoco una mirada intensa y severa por parte del ojos azules

-vamos Kurapica! que es la vida sin un poco de emoción?!

Mientras sonreía irguiéndose mientras el aludido solo bufo por aquella respuesta tan descarada por parte de su mejor amigo

- Mejor avanzamos, no quiero llegar tarde a la ceremonia de iniciación.

-No te preocupes, de que llegamos, llegamos!

tomando al rubio x el cuello halándolo para avanzar.

Luego de ir al edificio de administración en el cual les dijeron que tenían que ir al coliseo y que iban a tiempo cosa que dejo tranquilo al más centrado de los dos. Caminaban tranquilos hablando y bromeando. Caminando de espaldas el pelinegro

-Te dije que no había nada por que preocuparse ahora solo tenemos que ir al coliseo

Sonreía campalmente mientras el ojos azul bufo y replico mirando hacia otro lado

-aun asi no debite dis...

se escucha un pequeño grito así como el desplomarse de dos cuerpos en colisión el chico se acerca a los dos cuerpos en el suelo y viendo que su amigo estaba bien, rápidamente se acerca al cuerpo un poco más pequeño. Agachándose a su lado ayudándolo a pararse

-Te encuentras bien lamento esto, mi amigo es muy tonto al caminar.

el aludido se voltea, aun sentado en el suelo, a punto de replicar sino fuera que una sonrisa apenada acompañada de una voz. Que para él era como la de un ángel, respondió antes.

-no, fue mi culpa es que ando perdido y no iba viendo por donde iba.

el pelinegro se levanta rápidamente quitándose el polvo de la caída.

-no, fue mi culpa; estaba caminando de espaldas. lo lamento mucho.

Mientras el culpable de la colisión se disculpaba Kurapica no pudo dejar pasar por alto cierto impresión que había causado el nuevo chico a su mejor amigo, el cual normal mente habría comenzado toda una escena. Mas decidió ignorar esa inquietud que se había formado en la boca de su estomago.

-Mi nombre es Gon Freecss, gusto en conocerlos.

-Yo soy Leorio Paladinight-señalando al rubio- este mi amigo de la infancia Kurapica Kurata y también vamos al coliseo así que vamos juntos.

Sonrió ampliamente al tener una respuesta positiva del nuevo chico para luego ponerse en marcha. Mientras el Kurata no sabia como es que los dos chicos se habían hecho amigos tan rápidamente.

Sentados en el coliseo el rubio no entendía como su mejor amigo podía ser tan atento con el nuevo chico, al principio pensó que era por el mero hecho de a verlo estrellado pero ver como le sonríe tan ampliamente; debía admitir que ese hecho le molestaba y que la pequeña molestia en la boca del estomago se convirtió en algo más grande.

Suspiro para sus adentros tratando de controlar todo aquello que sentía mirando hacia la plataforma esperando a que diera inicio la asamblea, aunque bien sabia que eso no era una escusa real para que Leorio dejara de hablar pero esperaba que ese no fuera el caso para Gon. La asamblea dio inicio con la aparición de ciertos profesores que conformaban la mesa directiva lo que izo que el ojos café pidiera al pelinegro dejar la conversación para otro momento, lo que izo suspirar de alivio al kurata. A lo largo de la conferencia no pudo evitar que con en el rabillo del ojos observar el comportamiento de su amigo de la infancia quien parecía extrañamente feliz. Hasta que cierto peliblanco se planto en la plataforma robándose las miradas de los presentes incluso de un emocionado ojo café lo que provoco un fruncir de seño del mayor ojo negro, quien parecía haber encontrado a su enemigo natural.

Al final de la reunión todos los estudiantes tenían que dirigirse a los listados que se encontraban en las pizarras frente a los edificios administrativos, en las cuales para pesar del ojos azul en la misma lista de clases se encontraban escritos los nombres de los tres chicos y de cierto peliblanco. Que al parecer había quedado desapercibido por sus amigos. Luego de lo cual por ordenes del director podían regresar a casa ya que mañana darían comienzo a las clases; saliendo de la institución Leorio invito a Gon a ir a pasear invitación que fue rechazada por el chico por lo que el pelinegro como intercambio pidió el numero de celular del menor. Para finalmente despedirse y mientras el mayor celebraba el haber conseguido el numero de su nuevo amigo, los ojos del kurata no dejaban su asombro por todo el alboroto de su amigo.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Volvió a suspirar sintiendo pesada su cabeza fijándose que la noche ya había llegado mientras rememoraba todo lo ocurrido ese día. Mirando al lado izquierdo a lo que seria el cuarto de su mejor amigo mostrando una expresión de no saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente del que seria su salvador en los días más oscuros de su infancia.

La mañana siguiente se convenció a si mismo que la tonta felicidad de Leorio se debía al hecho de que había conseguido su primer amigo en dicha institución y que esa estúpida sonrisa que mostraba frente a él, era provocada por su cereal favorito. No por cierto niño de 15 años, lo que hacia un año menor que el rubio, y Leorio seria mayor que este por dos años. Decidió llamar la atención del joven de sonrisa luminosa

-Leorio será mejor que no te olvides que debes ir a dejar los libros que presto tu madre a la biblioteca.

-ya se me había olvidado

-ya esperaba eso.

Responde acostumbrado al descuido de este

-pero para eso te tengo a ti, no?

sonríe sin vergüenza alguna lo cual molesta pero también satisface de cierta manera especial al rubio quien no puede evitar emocionarse por esas palabras, pero simula muy bien su descontento para no ser descubierto.

Al llegar al curso ven al más joven de ellos sentado del lado del ventanal, esta vez no se había perdido y si lo izo llego temprano como para no ser descubierto. Saludando con la mano sentados Leorio a su lado derecho y Kurapica detrás, comenzaron a hablar muy amenamente en especial el que decía ser el futuro medico siguiendo el ejemplo de sus padres. Pero toda esa felicidad desapareció cuando cierto peliblanco cruzo el portal de la puerta provocando un brillo en los ojos café del menor de los tres lo que izo erizar al mayor volteándose bruscamente y frunciendo el ceño al ver la postura tan altiva del chico. Quien tenía una actitud relajada y sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras con su mirada parecida a la de un felino observando detenidamente su medio en búsqueda de una presa que en este caso es un asiento propicio para él.

El Kurata no pudo mas que pensar en que de alguna manera esto no era mas que el preludio de algo más, que una vida simple de instituto lo cual abrumo su ser ese pensamiento. Por temor a lo que guardaba dentro de él.

_bueno eso fue todo por ahora se

que es poco pero espero q les haya gustado

dejen comentarios._


	2. Capi 2

**Capi 2**

Observaba el Kurata la amena conversación de los dos pelinegros, quienes ni se inmutaban por la aparente tranquilidad del rostro del rubio. Quien no entendía como era posible que su amigo estuviera tan tranquilo, cuando horas antes estaba que estallaba por el simple hecho de que un peliblanco entrara al curso; realmente los cambios de su ya irregular amigo le tenían preocupado.

Pensar en esos sucesos había comenzado cuando se encontraron con Gon...ese repensar izo que aquella molestia en la boca del estomago volviera, por lo que decidió olvidar el asunto, al menos por ahora.

Concentrándose en la actual plática, noto cierta pregunta algo fuera de contexto

-y Gon,que club piensas coger?

Dijo el mayor disimulando un desinterés en el asunto

-Siempre he querido aprender básquet, así que escogeré ese club.

-Wo! eso es genial!, yo también pensaba escoger ese club.

Esto asombró al ojos azul quien no pudo evitar decir, en un ataque de espontaneidad

-pero, no se supone que te ibas a concentrar en tus estudios?!

Al escuchar eso Leorio, quien esta sentado del lado derecho del rubio, se inquieto y con una sonrisa algo tonta:

-claro que me concentrare en mis estudios, pero; nunca esta de mas algo de actividad para el cuerpo. Además eso ayuda al cerebro, cuando se acumula el estrés.

-per -es golpeado por un pie y por una mirada de un ya nervioso Leorio- ah! ya veo, entonces esta bien…supongo.

Esto último lo dice en voz baja. El mayor cambia de conversación para despistar al menor de los tres. Y antes de que siquiera pudiera recriminar a su amigo –en su mente- una llamada por el altavoz, de parte del director, le distrae de su acción.

Retirándose con algo de pesar, por el simple hecho de dejar a esos dos juntos, voltea tras de si una ultima ves antes de irse.

Ya frente al director que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, un señor entrado en sus años, junto a un grupo de chicos de los cuales destacaba uno. Nada menos, que el peliblanco, junto a él y que era nombrado por el director como presidente del consejo estudiantil. El rubio era nombrado vicepresidente.

Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en el tiempo que tendría que compartir con el chico y tener que llamar presidente a alguien mas bajo, realmente no se veía bien. Pero si el chico era tan diligente como ya decían esos rumores, entonces; para que hacer problemas. Pensó tranquilamente hasta que recordó a cierto chico de tez tostada, que prácticamente le había declarado la guerra a killua, quien ni por enterado de que ya tenia un enemigo declarado.

"_de seguro arma un alboroto_"

Caviló esperando sin mucho consuelo lo que le esperaba, cuando resuelve regresar a la realidad el director ya había terminado de dar su charla. Dejándolos volver a su descanso, no antes de recordarles que al día siguiente ya comenzaban a ejercer. Mientras caminaba de regreso por el corredor es detenido por una voz:

-Kurapika kurata, verdad?

Frente a un sorprendido rubio se imponía la figura confiada de un peliblanco de ojos azules, quien tenia una pose confiada bien erguida y con las manos en los bolsillo y una mirada juguetona, altiva. Pero el Kurata no se quedo atrás respondió con una sonrisa y una voz tranquila:

-Sí, y tu eres Killua Zoeldyck verdad? kaicho.

-Me alegra que también me conozcas.

Sonrió satisfecho mientras el rubio no entendía el porque de aquella sonrisa.

-Pero, porque me busca el kaicho?.

-Bueno, vengo dar mis respetos departe de mi familia -notando la incomprensión del rubio, continuo su explicación- resulta que mi familia disfrutaba del arte de tu padre. Se podría decir que mi padre era el fan número uno de sus pinturas. Por eso vengo a dar mis respetos, pues de hecho; yo también disfruto de esas pinturas por eso espero con ansias ver tu arte.

Esto pasmó gratamente al rubio, quien no pudo evitar el sentirse orgulloso de su familia y algo avergonzado por la fe de aquel joven que recién conocía. Pero que de cierto modo ya poseía su buen parecer; sonrió devolviendo las gentiles palabras del mas bajo. Para luego esbozar atentas palabras:

-gracias, espero poder llenar sus expectativas. kaicho

-llámame killua, después de todo somos compañeros.

Para en seguida despedirse con un gesto de mano, el ojos azul se sentía motivado para trabajar en su arte y en el consejo estudiantil. Al llegar de vuelta en la cafetería con sus amigos se sentó en su puesto, mientras la mirada atenta de un ojos negros lo seguía. El cual no dudo en hacerse notar con una pregunta

-y que paso para que estés tan contento?

Pregunto al recién llegado, el cual no podía creer cuan bien lo podía conocer ciertas veces y otras pareciera que no. Por ende izo como sino conociera la razón

-a que te refieres?

-no te hagas, aun cuando tengas esa cara tan serena; te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo paso. Además, Gon y yo queremos saber para que te llamaron.

Miro a los dos chicos que lo miraban tan atentamente, suspiro como si de esa manera indicara su rendición a aquella guerra de miradas.

-bien les diré, lo que pasa es que ahora soy parte del consejo estudiantil.

-En serio Kurapika, eso es grandioso!.

Planteo el más pequeño mientras el mayor sonrió y alzo su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-gracias, pero no creo que sea la gran cosa. A más de que solo soy el vicepresidente y con el grupo que voy trabajar al único que conozco es al kaicho Killua con e...

Siento que algo a su lado se enardeció al simple hecho de escuchar el nombre del nuevo kaicho. Mientras enfrente, le comenzaba a brillar los ojos a Gon. Un hormigueo recorrió su espina dorsal al escuchar al mayor hablar:

- y ¿cómo es que hablas tan cordialmente de él, como si fuera tu amigo?

-sí, porque Kurapika –musito un curioso Gon-

Reanudó el suspirar para sus adentros y volteando a ver al enardecido amigo, aclaro su voz para comenzar:

-primero: él es kaicho y era el único al que conocía; segundo: es un chico agradable cuando lo conoces -vio como una vena se asomaba en la frente de Leorio- y tercero- bajo la mirada y suavizando su voz para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa- su familia amaba el arte de mi padre y ahora esperan con ansias el que yo siga con su legado.

Esto pilló al pelinegro quien paro con su comportamiento infantil, cuando vio el drástico cambio de su amigo quien esboza una dulce sonrisa. Cada que habla del arte de su padre o el suyo. Soplo resignado acariciando la cabeza del ojos azul revolviendo sus cabellos, como quien diría disculpándose de su proceder

-entiendo, entonces me alegro por ti.

Esto impresionó al chico quien sonrió pues sentía la cálida sensación, que se extendía desde aquella caricia a todo su cuerpo. Una sonrisita y la voz de Gon rompen aquel encanto.

-ustedes sí que se llevan bien.

Los mira pícaramente, a lo que Leorio quita su mano rápidamente tratando de justificarse por todos los medios. Mientras el corazón del rubio no dejaba de palpitar fuertemente a lo que él solo observaba a Leorio en silencio. Después de clases, acto seguido de que cierto pelinegro se enojara solo por el simple hecho de que Killua se despidiera del rubio y que haya dejado maravillado a Gon. Y de haber acompañado a dicho chico a su estación, de haber dejado el libro en la biblioteca, de comer y de haber terminado las tareas. Reclinado nuevamente en aquella ventana. Que le dejaba apreciar aquellos atardeceres magníficos y esos deslumbrantes amaneceres; se encontraba -como un millar de veces antes- perdido en sus pensamientos.

Pensaba en aquella afectuosa calidez que le había proporcionado Leorio cuando le acaricio la cabeza. Sentir el cálido tacto remover sus cabellos, le tenía deseando más, algo que sabia bien; era imposible. Pues hace mucho tiempo atrás le apresaba la promesa de mantener aquellos sentimientos muy dentro de si; por temor de ser rechazado por la única alma, que podría lastimarlo a muerte.

Y él no quería que su salvador se volviera su ejecutor. Ambicionaba mantener aquella relación que tenían desde la primera ves que se conocieron, cuando solo tenía 7 y el otro 8 años. Pues fue gracias a esa unión que cuando perdió a sus padres, a la edad de 10, el pelinegro se tomo la molestia de sacarlo de esa oscuridad que le poseía. No pretendía dañar eso, aun si dolía como aquella ves que Leorio le había presentado su primera novia. -Ese fue el punto de partida de sus sentimientos- como sufrió al escuchar como perdió su primer beso y aquella ves que entro a su cuarto tan feliz por haber perdido su virginidad con su segunda novia... ¡Cuantas veces no se recrimino por eso!, definitivamente eso aun le molestaba pero no podía, no debía!.. Simplemente sus emociones son una aberración para con su salvador.

Tiene que mantenerlos ocultos sin importar que...pero… por que?...por que demostraba tanto interés en ese niño; tal vez solo fueran ideas suyas. Especuló criticando su forma de actuar, realmente sus sentimientos de posesión lo hacían actuar irracionalmente. Resolvió por ende tratar de concentrarse en otros asuntos, por lo que vio con buenos ojos su nominación como vicepresidente en el consejo estudiantil. Tal vez así su mente y sentimientos dejarían de ver cosas que no son.

Los días pasaban para el rubio quien no veía cambio alguno en el ojos negro, quien antes bien parecía más feliz ahora que Gon y él estaban en el mismo club. Pasando más tiempo juntos, lo que le crispaba los nervios, y que para su desgracias su club estaba justo en frente a las canchas de básquet. Teniendo que observar con disimulo, para que sus compañero no le critiquen, la familiaridad con que se trataban en dichos entrenamientos. Pensaba distraídamente, cuando una voz que le era más que conocida lo llamo:

-Kurapika acaso estas prestando atención?

-ah!, lo siento kaicho, puede repetirme lo que me decía.

No podía creer que se había distraído, justo en medio de una reunión del comité. El peliblanco que se encontraba sentado a su lado lo miro extrañado y dirigiéndose a los demás

-demos terminada por hoy la reunión ya pueden retirarse. Excepto, claro esta, el vicepresidente.

Esto izo sentir pesado al chico quien ni se movió del lugar, cuando hubieron salido todos el rubio hablo.

-lo siento, no quise ser inoportuno en mis obligaciones, esto no volverá a ocurrir.

-Kuparika, esta no ha sido la primera ves que esto a ocurrido, pero si la primera en la cual as estado mas ausente. Así que dudo que no vayan a ver más; asi que afloja o lo hago yo.

Amenazo cordialmente su nuevo amigo y kaicho desde las ya 4 semanas que llevaban de ejercer. Por lo que sabia bien que una ves se le metía algo, no había nada que le impidiera tenerlo. Como cuando en pleno uso de su titulo obligo al secretario comprarle una caja entera de chocorobots en plena reunión, solo porque tenía pereza de ir.

-Se podría decir que es mal de amores.

Se le afino el sentido y sentándose derecho, como quien diría prestando toda su atención, lo miro haciendo ademan de que siguiera con su mano. Trago saliva el Kurata al verse envuelto en esa situación, pero era eso o que el chico indagara a su manera. Cosa que definitivamente no quería.

-bueno la cuestión en resumen es que es unilateral.

-ya veo, entonces es sencillo.

Replico tranquilamente sacando de su bolsillo un paquete de chocorobots, dejando confundido al rubio.

-a que te refieres con sencillo?!

Contesto algo molesto, Killua sonriendo pícaramente para luego pasar a decir.

-pues fácil, solo tienes que hacer que se interese en ti. No?. Después de todo, no es que te haya rechazado directamente. Ahora solo tienes que hacer tu movimiento; bueno si eso es todo iré al mercado se me acabaron las cajas de chocorobot.

Se levanto dejando al rubio algo consternado, quien posteriormente de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, reacciono suspirando.

-eso es imperdonable para mi. Después de todo soy un chico...

Agachado su cabeza para luego retirarse.


End file.
